board8fandomcom-20200216-history
StifledSilence
StifledSilence joined Board 8 in 2006 around the time that year's Character Battle began. He started out as a newbie, but has since become well liked by most of the Board. At the beginning of his run on Board 8, many users misspelled his name. He was called "Strifled" by many, as if he were a Cloud Strife fanboy. Final Fantasy 7 is in fact one of his favorite games, but he would never name his user name after Cloud. He actually got the name from the TV show All in the Family. Archie Bunker would tell his wife Edith to "Stifle herself." Stifled decided to make a contradictory user name, so out came StifledSilence because you cannot stifle what is already silent. As for personal stuff, Stifled enjoys video games, bowling, playing poker and other card games, watching TV, wasting time on the computer, and writing. He has a Myspace page too (even though nobody cares about Myspace anymore). www.myspace.com/finalcutter41 is the place to go. There are even PICS THERE! You can see them NAO!! THE NINTENDO 64 HURT AND HEAL - Stifled ran a successful hurt and heal contest featuring Nintendo 64 classics that took place over the course of about a week and a half. - Super Smash Brothers won the actual contest over Paper Mario. - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time won the Battle Royale that immediately followed. - The Battle Royale took place between four games: Super Smash Brothers, Ocarina of Time, Super Mario 64, and Paper Mario due to the controversy surrounding the "Score Swapper" twist that was initiated towards the end of the contest in which the game with the lowest score swapped with the game currently in the lead after certain intervals. - A "Mystery Game" was added into the mix about halfway through that was revealed once eliminated (it turned out to be Wave Race 64) - The Weakest Link twist caused the game with the lowest score to be eliminated after a certain point. It ended up being a tie and two games were given the boot, namely Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and F-Zero X. , - A game was voted into the contest by other users (Majora's Mask). The official standings WITH WRITE-UPS!: Battle Royale Final Result 1st place: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Love it or hate it, Ocarina of Time has won this battle royale. Bringing Zelda to full 3D for the first time, OoT revolutionized the Legend of Zelda franchise and served as a stepping stone for each future Zelda release, including the eagerly awaiting Twilight Princess which promises to be an amazing launch title for the Nintendo Wii. 2nd place: Super Mario 64 - After nearing taking the win, Mario falls to a come from behind victory from Zelda. This legendary platformer paved the way for all 3D platforming games after it and was one of two launch titles for the N64 back in 1996. 2nd place is no shame at all. 3rd place: Super Smash Brothers - The champion from the regular contest can't hang on long enough to defeat Mario and Zelda a second time. Even still, this beloved Nintendo brawler places in 3rd in the battle royale as we await the new version on the Wii next year. 4th place: Paper Mario - The 2nd place game of the regular contest gets booted out first of the battle royale. It doesn't say anything against the quality of the game, however, as Paper Mario is one of the most fun games the N64 has to offer. Regular Contest Final Result: 1st place: Super Smash Brothers - The N64 brawler featuring a cast of Nintendo character kicking the crap out of each other earns the championship. 2nd place: Paper Mario - This paper thin RPG has an excellent showing in the contest and lands Mario in 2nd. 3rd place: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - After going back and forth throughout the whole contest, Zelda is finally taken down at the end of the Score Swap twist. 4th place: Super Mario 64 - And here I thought Mario would win the whole thing...this classic launch title for the N64 falls prey to the Score Swap. 5th place: Goldeneye 007 - The final game by Rare on this list goes the way of disco. The shooter that paved the way for all shooters after shows a respectable finish at 5th. 6th place: Banjo Kazooie - Another excellent title by Rare gets transformed into elimination by Mumbo. 7th place: Perfect Dark - This excellent shooter for the N64 gets sold to Microsoft via Rare and it gets eliminated. 8th place: Mario Kart 64 - The N64 edition of the popular kart racer gets nailed by a few red shells to place 8th. 9th place: Wave Race 64 - You didn't know it, but this near launch N64 jet ski game infiltrated the contest. Sadly, it released a poor follow-up on the GameCube and was eliminated. 10th place: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - The game that was voted into the contest through the first twist was voted right back out. 11th place: Star Fox 64 - As much as Board 8 suggested it, Fox failed to do a barrel roll. 12th place: Diddy Kong Racing - You voted and Diddy died. Diddy Kong, that is. 13th place: Conker's Bad Fur Day - Released at the end of the N64's run, Conker's hilarity and public drunkenness can't save him from elimination. 14th place: Blast Corps - The popular demolitions game explodes prematurely from the contest. 15th place: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - The lovable pink puffball drops his sword ability and fails to hack through the competition. 16th place: F-Zero X - The N64 edition of this ultra-fast racer causes Captain Falcon to miss the Falcon Punch. 17th place: Pokemon Stadium - One of the only uses for the N64 transfer pack takes a thunderbolt from Pikachu and ends up in a burn unit. 18th place: Tetrisphere - A rare and hard to find puzzle game released shortly after the launch of the console gets the boot early on. 19th place: Pilotwings 64 - One of two N64 launch titles and one of my personal favorites crashes the hang glider and lands in the hospital. 20th place: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron - George Lucas has a bad day when his last TIE Fighter gets shot down. 21th place: WWF No Mercy - Perhaps the best wrestling game on the N64 taps out. 22nd place: Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - A Star Wars game released early on in the life cycle of the N64 is the first game out despite its cult following. - Despite the fact that other hurt and heal contests had predated it, StifledSilence's N64 hurt and heal spawned a fad in which several other contests were created alongside it. Many of those contests implemented similar twists and rules as Stifled's had. - Most notably was a Game Boy Advance hurt and heal run by linkhatesganon in which Final Fantasy IV Advance won. - Stifled cast the deciding vote that gave FFIVA the win over Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green. - Many would say the whole contest was a battle between Stifled and Andymancan1 over the Kirby games in the contest. - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror made it to 14th place and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland made it to 8th thanks to Stifled's efforts. - Andy was able to avenge The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap and Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald by taking down the Kirby games, but he fell short of getting the other Pokemon games the win. FanaticF1 started up a Save My Perfect Dark Weapon contest. Due to the fact that he isn't around as much as he'd like to be, he allowed Stifled to run the second half of the contest in his absence. Stifled included various twists including speed rounds and replacing the weapons with cheat codes for trick voting. The FarSight got eliminated in the cheat code round and many complained since it was the favorite to win. After the Laptop Gun won the regular contest, Stifled made a bonus round where the Laptop Gun faced off against the FarSight. The Laptop Gun still won. Stifled participates in practically every contest available whether it be a hurt and heal, a "save my whatever the hell" contest, or a league contest such as the UUL or the User of the Year. In Season 2 of the UUL, Stifled was entered in Division V, which at the time was the best division simply because of the massive amounts of awesomeness that congregated there (Stifled, SilverNightmareX7, Minipoooot, SpikeDragon, wavedash101, andymancan1, etc.). Despite the major competition, Stifled placed 3rd out of 16 contestants in the Division with a record of 12-2-1 (12 wins, 2 losses to Minipoooot and SpikeDragon, and 1 tie against wavedash.) Stifled went on to the UUL Cup where he was defeated by Sir Chris, who later became UUL Cup Champion. Stifled only lost to Sir Chris by two votes. For Season 3, Stifled was promoted up two divisions to Division III with the majority of his Division V pals. Once again, they will kick ass. We are a "little troupe of kickass" as wavedash said once before. In Season 3 of the UUL, Stifled surprised everyone and went on a major campaign of kick ass. Losing only to Luis_Sera89 by one vote, Stifled defeated the predicted winner, Minipoooot, in two different matches. Thanks to the newly added Day 16, where everyone would face their rival in points and position in each division, Stifled was able to accumulate enough points to dethrone Poot, who had been at the top the whole season. Stifled was able to survive in the UUL Cup longer this time as well. After defeating SF_Clowns and Steiner Shocker, Stifled could only be taken down by Division I champ, DSRage. This season, there was also an addition tournament called the Interdivisional Cup (ID for short). Stifled won the Division II-III Cup, defeated ShatteredElysium in the finals. In Season 3, Stifled was yet again promoted up two divisions to Division I. Many figured this would be the jump that ended Stifled's success in the UUL, but once again Stifled was happy to prove everyone wrong. Stifled ended up placing third overall in D1, placing behind Smurf (2nd) and yazzy14 (1st). The interesting thing about this was that Stifled actually defeated yazzy and Smurf in regular season matches. Stifled's only losses came from DSRage and pikaness, who placed 4th and 5th respectively. This season's extra tournament was the Tag Team Tournament. Users were paired at random, and Stifled's partner was Whit3_Rabb1t, a contender from Division V. They went on to win the tournament. As for the UUL Cup, Stifled got his very first bye for the first round. He then went on to defeat SBell0105, BBallman7, and th3l3fty, before losing to the surprisingly strong Shaduln. Stifled placed 2nd out of 41 users in the Hurt and Heal the User contest. He was defeated by pikaness in the finals. This was a major jump from his finish in the original version of the contest. He placed in the top 20, but the topic purged before it could finish. Stifled placed second in DSRage's 1024 User Contest. He lost to Smurf in the finals. Stifled placed 122nd out of 220 users in the User of the Year 2007 contest. He was also voted star of his division, The Puny Cloths Section, even though he was eliminated. He got 35% of the vote on the ultra-popular yazzy14. Stifled was eliminated from of the first Half User, Half (Assed) RPG. He was defeated by SilverNightmareX7 in a slim 7-4 vote. In the second edition of this contest, Stifled made it to the final two where he was defeated by yazzy14 in an 8-4 result. In the third edition of the contest, Stifled made it to the finals again, only to lose to Bokonon_Lives by a slim margin. In the fourth edition of the contest, Stifled yet again made it to the final two, but he was able to defeat SpikeDragon and finally take the win. Stifled is currently entered in the spinoff of that contest, the Half User, Half (Assed) MMORPG. Stifled won Rocktillery's Board 8 Conquest: Trial Islands contest. Here is the final result picture: http://i27.photobucket.com/albums/c191/Finalcutter41/Board8ConquestTrialIslandsFinalResu.jpg For awhile, Stifled participated in the "Who is the Ken Jennings of Board 8?" trivia contest. He also bumped the topic advertising this contest for all he was worth. He didn't actually run the contest. He just enjoyed it and sought out more participation. However, after awhile, the topic died and Stifled stopped playing. Stifled ran the "Hurt and Heal Items in My Bedroom" contest, the "Save My Nuts" contest, and the "Save the Best for Last" contest, but they all purged. Stifled had a topic where users ask him questions about anything to get to know him better. It was called "A Stifled Interview." It did well for a few minutes, but then faded off into the sunset. Stifled ran a topic called "Blame it on a Board 8 User" where he listed different events in history and had users vote on who would be most likely to commit those acts. However, Stifled got in trouble for his topic about the Holocaust, and the topic was deleted. As a result, Stifled spent a week in Purgatory and ended the topics. Stifled now has an award similar to the SHINE Award and the VAPE. It's called the Stifled Award and Stifled gives them out to people who do things that amuse him in some way. Unlike the others, this award isn't confined to any particular interval. It can be given out literally at any time. Stifled won a Shine Award on 3/25/07. He also won a SmartMuffin Award for Excellence in being SmartMuffin, but due to the lack of updates on the Wiki Page, he has no idea which day he won. Stifled is also the first and only winner of the BBallman Award. Thanks Stifled : ) <(^)> You just received the first and only BBallman award lol. Stifled had a topic where he criticized all who posted for seemingly no reason. He didn't really mean any of it, of course. It was all in good fun. Stifled started a playthrough topic of Pokemon Blue in order to raise a strong team to win the Poke Cup Master Ball Tournament in Pokemon Stadium. Though due to the fact Stifled beat the tournament shortly after he began the playthrough and also due to the fact that he got Pokemon Emerald and ALSO due to the fact that Pokemon Pearl was going to come out a few days later, Stifled decided to change the focus of it. The topic became an all around Pokemon discussion and battle/trade request topic. Speaking of Pokemon, Stifled took over the "Save My Pokemon" contest from andymancan1 at the Johto round. He added many new features to the contest, including an Axe Round, and "Countdown Style" elimination for the early rounds leading up to the top 20. This contest is currently beginning the Wild Card Round. Stifled made a topic where he listed his top 7 most loved and most hated American Idol contestants with some honorable and dishonorable mentions. Here are the results: Hate List: 1. Scott Savol 2. Chris Richardson 3. Ace Young 4. Fantasia Barrino 5. Mikalah Gordon 6. Lindsey Cardinale 7. Bucky Covington Dishonorable Mention = Justin Guarini Dishonorable Mention = Paris Bennett Dishonorable Mention = Gina Glocksen Dishonorable Mention = Anthony Federov Love List: 1. Chris Daughtry 2. Bo Bice 3. Melinda Doolittle 4. Constantine Maroulis 5. Carrie Underwood 6. Elliot Yamin 7. Sanjaya Malakar Honorable Mention = Kelly Clarkson Honorable Mention = Mandisa Honorable Mention = Jessica Sierra Honorable Mention = Kevin Covais Stifled also made a list of his Favorite and Least Favorite games. With games like Final Fantasy 8, Xenosaga, an Ocarina of Time on his Least Favorite list, Stifled got a lot of attention in this topic, both positive and negative. His Favorite list went over well too, but for those who knew him, it was a tad bit predictable. Stifled was listed on SpikeDragon's list of 60 favorite users. He came in at 54th place. He was later listed on JayLv99's list of 40 favorite users as #9 and on Mershiness's list of 30 favorite users as #11. On a larger scale, Stifled was named #19 on Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007, a topic made by Ayvuir. In the 2008 edition, he jumped to #9. Due to inactivity, Stifled dropped to #66 in the 2009 edition, and has since been absent from future editions. Stifled was also named #101 on Smurf's list of 500 favorite users. Inspired by SpikeDragon, Stifled set up a topic called "If all my favorite users post here..." and inside, they learned if they all posted, Stifled would do a favorite users list with write-ups about them. All but three posted, but Stifled replaced the three that didn't post with others that did post in the topic. However, Stifled still listed those three and a few others as honorable mentions. There may be another list someday, so keep a lookout! Here is the first official list: 1. andymancan1 2. Xtremeblur 3. linkhatesganon 4. LinkLegend27 5. ad00 6. Super Janitor 7. SpikeDragon 8. TomNook7 9. SilverNightmareX7 10. Twilight the Fox 11. Steiner Shocker 12. Minipoooot 13. Ed Bellis 14. DSRage 15. Mershiness 16. BoosGhost 17. kbmusiclover 18. SonicTheLegend 19. Heroic Palmer 20. yazzy14 21. pikaness 22. SEP (SlightlyEroticPigeon) 23. WVI 24. Sess 25. MoogleKupo141 26. Pats_Dynasty 27. The Utility Man 28. SensiShadeSlaye 29. Blitztrugg 30. MechaSolidSnake Stifled ran a Hurt and Heal contest involving his favorite users shortly after he wrote the list. Here were the standings with write-ups! 1st - pikaness (#21): This is pikaness's second hurt and heal contest win! After taking an early lead on the rest of the pack, pikaness stayed out in front for the duration of the contest. She briefly lost her lead to Yazzy, Poot, and The SEP on occasion, but she held it together long enough to score the victory with 8 HP remaining. Congrats to our winner! 2nd - The SEP (#22): My early prediction would be that SEP would make the top three and I was correct! Looking like he could be picked off at any time, The SEP held it together and outlasted several of his strongest rivals. An impressive runner-up finish for The SEP! 3rd - Minipoooot (#12): After staying in the background and not taking much damage throughout the contest, Poot kept a steady amount of HP and managed to make it to the top three. Congrats! 4th - yazzy14 (#20): After a good fight, Mr. UUL has been defeated. He kept a steady 2nd to pikaness and even took the lead at points throughout the contest. Truly one of the star performers of this contest. 5th - Heroic Palmer (#19): Palmer was able to avoid the truck for awhile, but Board 8 hired a freight company to take him down with a whole fleet of trucks. Also, LARD! 6th - SilverNightmareX7 (#9): The final person of the original top 10 has been eliminated. I suppose Board 8 had their fill of MILFs today. 7th - SensiShadeSlaye (#28): The user with one of the most mysterious user names on the board, partially even to himself, sees a solid top ten finish. 8th - WVI (#23): Oops...we wolf bagged him a bit too hard it seems. 9th - Xtremeblur (#2): Xtremeblur manages two top ten finishes, leveling off at 9th place after being near KO for quite some time. 10th - Mershiness (#15): Mershi always seems to get taken down in these hurt and heal contests. Will he ever win one? Perhaps. Just not this one. 11th - MoogleKupo141 (#25): Kupo! We're down to the top ten now, Kupo! 12th - Super Janitor (#6): For awhile it seemed like SJ was going to sneakily heal himself into the cosmos and take the win, but Board 8 got wise and gave him a mess to clean up: his elimination. 13th - kbmusiclover (#17): (-2) Banned - User has been banned from posting messages for one or more Terms of Service violations. 14th - Sess (#24): While Sess was doing some early Spring cleaning on his GameFAQS message board accounts, Board 8 did some early Spring cleaning on Sess. 15th - linkhatesganon (#3): For being relatively unknown among most around Board 8, link does pretty well in this contest. 16th - Twilight the Fox (#10): Board 8 has not come to terms. 17th - Ed Bellis (#13): What the crunk?! 18th - The Utility Man (#27): Sorry, TUM. Board 8 doesn't need any repair work done. 19th - Steiner Shocker (#11): no u 20th - ad00 (#5): Winning Streak the contest might be going strong, but ad00's winning streak in THIS contest has come to a close. 21st - Pats_Dynasty (#26): No Superbowl for you this year! Maybe next year? 22nd - DSRage (#14): The man with the ultra-secret abbreviated mystery name gets an ultra-secret abbreviated mystery elimination from the contest. 23rd - BoosGhost (#16): Whether you called Mario or Ghost Busters, my favorite ghost has been eliminated. 24th - SpikeDragon (#7): Someone hired a manicurist and declawed the spikes off this dragon. With no defense, Spike is voted out. 25th - LinkLegend27 (#4): Link may have had a popular Goldeneye contest, but Board 8 just shot him in the foot with the Golden Gun...and unfortunately that's fatal. 26th - TomNook7 (#8): The tribe has spoken and TomNook has been voted off his own Survivor Island...if this contest were an island, that is. 27th - Blitztrugg (#29): Board 8's official lurker, or Posting Sniper as I call him, goes down after a good fight. 28th - SonicTheLegend (#18): Board 8 has dethroned Sonic as a legend and has forced him to make crappy next-gen games alongside Shadow and Silver. 29th - MechaSolidSnake (#30): MSS outlives his prior ranking by one spot. Board 8 gave him a backhanded promotion. 30th - andymancan1 (#1): He may have earned the title of #1 user on my list, but in this contest, Andy is taken down relatively quickly as the first one out. It seems you all thought the Andy Man CAN'T. Shortly after, he did a bonus round under the guise of this topic title: " What does Aeris have in common with the 300 Spartans? *Spoilers*" It ended up being a Hurt and Heal boss battle between pikaness and the 300 Spartans. pikaness defeated ALL 300 Spartans. This was during the big 300 fad when the movie came out. Stifled took this idea a bit farther with his "Can Anything Defeat Pikaness?" topic, in which pikaness faced the likes of Jack Bauer, Kirby, and Darth Vader, yet came out on top. On the final day of the topic, pikaness was finally taken down by The SEP, but that was because of the great SEP/girlfriend scandal that had been announced shortly before. Otherwise, Stifled posts in just about whatever topic he can find. He says what's on his mind and doesn't hold anything back. Sometimes he posts some rather nutty things, particularly when he is bored and bumping a failing topic. No one seems to notice those odd quips though. 1. StifledSilence isn't very quiet. 2. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. 3. StifledSilence is going to be the only one to guess on this one. The above was posted in the "Find the Lie!" topic by Andymancan1. Take a guess at which one is the lie. Stifled always uses bombs wisely...by attacking Slippy with them Stifled is also known for drowning users in ten gallons of syrup. Watch out! As for anything else, just ask the man behind the name! Category: Users